Tunnels: Reaching
by Archer 2.0
Summary: Sequel to Tunnels: War of the Styx. As the Styx release their deadliest weapon, the Armagi Warriors. Will and Elliott must do whatever it takes to survive the second phase of the war. And the Armagi Prime will gain an ancient power... REVIEWS EQUAL MORE CHAPTERS!
1. Chapter 1

**HERE IS TUNNELS: REACHING!**

* * *

The Armagi Warrior tried to bite Will's head off as Will kept the snapping teeth from his neck by using his elbow to hold the warrior off of him.

And he kept reaching for his Browning HP.

* * *

EIGHT MONTHS EARLIER

* * *

Will sat down beside Elliott on the bottom steps of the pyramid.

"Elliott?" Will asked. "How far along are you?"

"About a month." Elliott answered.

"Okay..." Will replied.

It had been a couple of days since Will was told Elliott was pregnant. Their relationship just started and now out of the blue, Elliott was pregnant.

"You haven't changed your mind, have you?" Elliott asked.

"What!" Will exclaimed. "Of course I haven't!"

Elliott was releaved.

"Listen, I'll be with _you all the way."_ Will promised.

"Good." Elliott smiled.

And Will smiled as well.

* * *

Drake and Rebecca came up to Will and Elliott with some supplies.

"You two will need some things." Rebecca stated.

Drake gave Elliott some ammo and gear and Rebecca gave him something else.

"Your uncle's machete." Rebecca stated as she took the weapon out of it's shealth.

The weapon was used by Will's uncle, Tam to fight the Crawfly.

"And my father's sythes." Rebecca said as she gave him the weapons.

"Thank you, Rebecca." Will smiled as he put the machete back in it's shealth and put the sythes in his belt.

"You're welcome, brother." Rebecca smiled in reply.

Then Will and Elliott set out."

* * *

I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER'S WILL BE LONGER.


	2. Chapter 2

Will and Elliott walked across the Deeps.

"Where are we going?" Will asked.

_I'm supposed to be lead her._ Will thought to himself. _But she's leading me._

"We're heading to Martha's Shack." Elliott answered with a smile.

"Let's hope that crazy hag isn't there." Will joked.

Will knew the plan. After seven months. Will would activate a beacon. Elliott's child would be due in a month at that time, so Drake would come and get them. hopefully the war was over by then. _Hopefully._

"It's gonna be nice there." Elliott stated. "No war, no danger, and seven months _all to ourselves._"

Will could only smile at Elliott's plan.

"How long 'till we get there?" Will asked.

"Maybe a week." Elliott stated.

Will's bag was falling from his shoulder so he swung it back up.

"If you don't fall asleep constantly." Elliott added.

Will chuckled has he smiled even wider.

"Well at least I won't have a planet in my stomach in a few months." Will joked back.

Elliott gave a friendly glare as they walked along the endless way to the shack.

* * *

The Armagi Prime and his Armagi Warriors rode on Stalkers genetically grown to be mounts across The Deeps. Searching for their prey.

After two days of searching, they had found nothing.

Except a _scent trail._

* * *

Will and Elliott were asleep on a blanket, and in each other's arms.

But Elliott's dreams weren't peaceful.

_"ELLIOTT!" Will yelled as she died before her child was born. Taking it with her. Then another dream where Will died in her arms._

_"WILL!" Elliott screamed._

Elliott woke with a start and a gasp for air. She sat straight up and she slowly looked down at Will to see him sleeping peacefully. Elliott crawled back into Will's arms and started to cry.

* * *

Will woke up and he found Elliott crying.

"Elliott, what's wrong?" Will asked softly.

Elliott looked and Will saw her face drenched with tears.

"I had a dream where you died in my arms, and another where I died before the child was born." Elliott cried.

"Elliott, I promise that nothing will happen to me, you, or this child." Will said as he rapped her in his arms to assure he would protect her.

"Okay." Elliott replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter!**

* * *

After the hard night. Will and Elliott started to travel again.

"We're almost there." Will smiled as he saw the shack through his nightvision goggles.

"Race you there!" Elliott cheered out as she sprinted torwards it.

Will did the same cause he didn't want to let Elliott get a head start.

"Hey! Wait up!" He laughed as he struggled to keep up.

* * *

Chester and Stephanie sat on a couch watching television waiting for the news to start when they heard Parry and Finch talking.

"Danforth isn't a priority right now." Parry muttered.

Chester leaned his head against the door to the kitchen.

"He didn't really do anything_ bad."_ Parry continued.

"NOTHING BAD?!" Chester yelled as he flung the door open with so much force it nearly ripped it from the wall.

"NOTHING BAD?!" Chester repeated as he kicked the front door to the house down. "YOU SICKEN ME!" Chester yelled as he picked up a shotgun and walked out.

"Chester?!" Erik exclaimed as he ran out to follow him.

* * *

Will and Elliott reached the shack in a matter of seconds.

"You run fast." Will weezed as he gasped for air.

"What? Do you thing just because I'm pregnant I'm supposed to be as slow as a turtle without legs?"

"No I meant-"

"I know what you meant, Will." Elliott cut across him with a smile.

They got into the shack to see it was just as they left it (in the third book). Will sat down on the chair, dropping his bergen besdie the chair.

"We should start a fire." Elliott said as she noticed the fire place.

"Yeah, don't want brights all over." Will replied as he got up from the chair and looked through the shelves for aniseed fire. He found it and he placed it in the fire place before he lit it with a match.

"You go find a room while I go salvage what ever food I can from the gardens." Will said.

"Okay." Elliott replied as she took her bergen to the room where she was when she was infected after they fell down the pore.

* * *

Chester stomped down to the shore when he heard a cracking branch behind him. He turned around with his shotgun ready to see Erik, Parry, Stephanie, and Finch following him.

"Get away from me!" Chester growled as he held his shotgun out with one hand aimed at Parry.

"Please Chester!" Parry begged.

"No! Danforth could walk right in front of you and you'de do_ nothing!"_

Stephanie was on the brink of tears.

"If you won't get Danforth then_ I will."_

"What?! You don't even know where he is!"

"Well _I do."_ A female voice came from the trees.

* * *

Elliott sat by the fire with Will as they talked.

"Cal would have been excited if he knew I was going to be a father."

Elliott grimaced.

"Will, Cal didn't die like how I told you." Elliott stated.

"What do you mean?"

_Caleb crouched behind the boulder as the Rebecca twins counted._

_"One!" They yelled in unison._

_"Cal! Get over here!" Elliott yelled at Cal._

_Cal stood up and he walked out from behind the boulder._

_"Six!"_

_"What are you doing Cal?!" Elliott yelled._

_"I can't let him die..." Cal stated as he took a step forward._

_"He's my brother..." _

_Elliott knew what he was doing._

_"Cal! NO!" Elliott screamed._

_"Ten!"_

_All the Limiters aimed Will._

_"Stop! I just want to go home!" Cal yelled, making the Limiters aim at him. And the Limiters fired._

_Will spun around and he screamed._

_"CAL!"_

When Elliott finished, Will was in tears.

"He died to save me?" Will cried.

Elliott, who in tears as well, nodded.

"If the child's a boy, we name it Caleb." Elliott stated.

Will nodded.

"Yeah, we owe him that."

* * *

**Cal's death was the thing that made me the MOST furious than I was at how he died. So this chapter with Will and Elliott was to honor him.**

**R.I.P**

**Caleb Jerome**


	4. Chapter 4

**I got a review so I'll post this chapter.**

* * *

Will was sleeping in his bed when the sound of soft footsteps in his room woke him up.

Will grabbed his Browning HP. But as soon as he saw it was Elliott he put it back under his pillow.

"Don't scare me like that." Will grinned.

"Sorry." Elliott smiled back.

Will sat up and Elliott sat next to him.

_What is she doing here?_ Then a thought hit him. _Oh god, she wants to get it on..._

"Will, I know what you're thinking!" Elliott laughed as Will's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, but it's a no." Elliott smirked.

"Then why are you here?" Will asked.

"I wanted to sleep with you."

Again Will's eyes widened.

"Not like that you albino idiot!" Elliott laughed

"Awwwww..." He faked.

Elliott gave him a playful smack on the arm.

"I want to sleep _next_ to you. Does that help?" She added.

"Yeah, that makes more sense." Will laughed.

They went to sleep.

The next morning Will and Elliott ate some of the fruit that Will had gardened while they sat by the Aniseed fire in the fireplace.

"Want me to plant something?" Elliott asked.

"Nah, I think you would rather have meat."

"True." Elliott smiled as she rubbed her stomach.

It had grown over the month they were the shack. Anyone could tell at a first glance that Elliott was pregnant. Will was very nervous. But he was gonna be there for Elliott.

They heard the sound of a dozen Stalkers.

"GET DOWN!" Will yelled as he grabbed Elliott and pulled her to the floor.

Bullets flew through the shack. Breaking any breakables. Ripping the cover off of the couch they were on. And shattering the wall.

The Styx had found them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chester smiled as he saw Danforth begging for his life.

"I had too!" Danforth cried.

"Sure you did." Chester snickered.

"I'm sorry Chester!" Danforth pleaded.

"Well I'm not." Chester said as he pointed his shotgun at Danforth's head.

But before he could pull the trigger...

He woke up.

* * *

Bullets flew through the room. The bullets made the Aniseed fly while it was ablase. Starting the shack on fire.

"RUN!" Will yelled as he grabbed his bag and his machete before they out the back door.

But outside it was worse. Twelve Armagi circled around them.

"I'll skin you alive halfbreed!" One yelled in Styx.

Will drew his machete from his shealth.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME FIRST!" Will yelled as he took a fighting stance.

* * *

The Old Styx gave a crooked smile as the giant pillars rose from the oceans.

A hatch opened on the top of them and they sent of millions of Styx Fighers. Flying out like bees from a disturbed hive.

"The age of the Styx has begun!" He yelled to the _billions_ of Armagi Warriors. Each ready to kill every man, woman, and child they find.

* * *

**Next chapter is the first strike the Armagi does on THE WORLD.**

**Every single country is attacked, just not Harry Potter's beloved United Kingdom... New Chapters coming very soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews!**

**MAJOR TERMINAL SPOILERS FOR THE REST OF THE FANFIC!**

* * *

The twelve Armagi Warriors were only able to be see by Will because of the fire that devouring the shack.

"We will that sow whether you like it or not!" The Armagi Prime grunted.

"First off! She's not a pig and she hasn't had kids-"

Will remembered the baby in Elliott's stomach.

"Oh... Right..." He trailed off as Elliott glared at him as she aimed her rifle at the Armagi Prime.

The Armagi Warriors pulled out illuminous swords. Which were a solid form of the illuminous orb' gas state inside it's glass sphere. The only thing that wasn't illuminous on their swords were the handles.

* * *

"What are you doing here?!" Chester yelled as Stephanie woke him up.

"I was worried..." Stephanie whispered.

"I'm better off with Martha!" Chester yelled.

"I wanted to ,like, make sure you were okay." Stephanie cried.

Chester felt bad.

"You okay? _Son_?" Martha asked as she poked her crossbow into the back of Stephanie's forehead.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Chester said as he scanned Stephanie's terrified face.

"What you to do with the girl?" Martha whispered.

"Keep her, I only like her because she reminds me of my sister." Chester lied into Martha's ear. "And can be my new mom because my old one died

Martha had a wicked smile on her face as she retracted her crossbow from Stephanie's head and walked away.

* * *

Elliott fired the first shot.

She hit the Armagi in the face, killing him.

The second shot was Will's.

He missed.

Elliott and Will ran. Their source of light veing the illuminous swords that they were running from.

* * *

**Next chapter is the air assault on England.**

**Read and review please! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

A Styx Fighter flew over London. It fired missiles at the streets, killing hundreds more became visible.

Thirteen Styx Fighters fired missiles at Big Ben. The historical tower fell it the streets. Killing all who were inside it and the people who it fell upon.

The Styx Fighters killed thousands in a few minutes.

* * *

"London is under attack." Drake stated.

"Paris is under attack too, all of the european countries' capitals are under attack." Rebecca replied. "Wait, I'm getting reports of attacks in Washington D.C and New York."

* * *

"This is Knight Leader! All squadrons ingage!" Knight Leader yelled.

"Sir! My weapons won't lock on!" Knoght Five yelled as he fired bullets.

"Mine won't either!" Knight Three yelled.

But before they had advised Knight Leader, he was already shot down.

* * *

A Stux Tank rolled down the street and aimed it's cannon at a school. And it fired. Armagi Warriors were armed with Plasma Rifles as they shot down and killed every man, woman, and child they came across.

"Please! I want to live!" An eight year old boy pleaded.

The Armagi Warrior drew his alluminous sword and he cut him down.

"TONY!" A man and woman, who were clearly the deceased boy's parents.

The Armagi Warrior aimed his rifle at the parents and shot them to bone and ash.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight is up!**

* * *

Will saw Elliott trip and fall.

"Leave me, Will!" Elliot yelled.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Will yelled back as the Armagi Warriors aproached them.

"Only Human." The Armagi Prime spit.

* * *

Franz was armed with a mini-gun as he advanced into the school with his squad.

"Delta, take point. Beta, on my left. Alpha, on my right. Zeta, shoot those Armagi bastards to ash." Be ordered as he heard the Armagi Warriors approaching.

"For Great Germany!" Franz yelled as he charged into the school.

Four Armagi Warriors in his way were ripped apart by his mini-gun. He signaled Zeta to shoot at an Armagi Warrior charging at them. Zeta obeyed and shot the Armagi Warrior down. Most of the children had fled out into the streets before Franz and his men got to the elementary school. The children who fled would be easy targets for the Styx Fighters terrorizing the capital, London. Three Armagi Warriors shot the plasma rifles at Beta, who was vaporized instantly. Franz fired his mini-gun at the Armagi Warriors, killing them before they could aim at him. The Armagi Warriors in the school were dead.

"Search the rooms!" Franz ordered. "I want all civilians in this building extracted!"

"Yes sir!" The New Germainium Soldiers replied in almost unison.

The rooms were all clear except for one six year old boy, named Nathan.

"Where is that chopper?!" Franz yelled at Alpha, who was shooting down incoming Armagi Warriors.

"There sir!" Delta yelled, pointing at the helicopter coming to them.

But right before the helicopter could land on the ground a Styx Fighter blew it up with it's plasma cannons.

* * *

Will and Elliott were taken to the Citadel, where Limiters were trained.

"We're gonna be okay, Elliott." Will stated.

"Elliott?" A soft, female voice asked. "My Elliott?"

"Mom?!" Elliott gasped. "Mom!"

Elliott flung into her mother's arms.

_"Molly?!"_ Will thought.

* * *

**Yeah! That's right! I brought in Molly!**


	9. Chapter 9

Drake and his squad of Old Guard walked down the street as the city of Paris went insane.

"TAKE 'EM DOWN!" Drake ordered.

Twenty Armagi Warriors fired. Drake fired and killed them all in three minutes. A French Tank was destroyed as it was hit by a squadron of Styx Fighters. French Soldiers fought the Armagi Warriors head on. But they were killed easily. A squadron of fighter jets fired at the battalions of Armagi Warriors marching down the streets towards the defense at the Eiffel Tower. One of the jets were hit by a Styx Fighter and it went out of control and skinned a skyscraper, shattered glass down on the civilians fleeing the city. The remaining four fighter jets were simply gunned down by the Styx Fighters and they fell down into the burning city. Thirteen Styx Tanks made it to the Eiffel Tower and they shattered the defenses. That's when the Armagi Battalions marching towards the French Soldiers charged, breaking their ranks to annihilate the enemy. That's when thirty American F/A-18 Fighter Jets flew into the hundreds of Styx Fighters and fought bravely against the invaders. Fifty French fighter jets joined them.

* * *

The world was in chaos.

Europe was invaded from the ground up. Cities fell in a matter of hours. The United States launched it's military to help fight. Washington D.C. was one of the surviving capitals in the world. The Canadians brushed off the Styx invaders easily. They sent help to the Japanese and Koreans who were nearly destroyed. Mexico launched it's armies in the fight in Central America. New York was in mass chaos. But the US held it well. Britain was in a war.

World War Three.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be at least six hundred words long to make up for short chapters. Sorry for lack of writing! Accidently deleted almost five hundred words of this Chapter! And little battery on the laptop so... Yeah... **

**READ ON AND PROSPER!**


End file.
